


Memorable Moments

by carolej126, TeriH



Series: The Wagon [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.Josiah babysits.





	Memorable Moments

The blackness of night had given way to a rosy glow as the sun prepared to crest the horizon. Birds in the nearby trees had started their morning songs and in the distance a rooster crowed, welcoming the dawn.

The first rays of sunshine caused the surrounding surfaces to shimmer as the light was caught and reflected by the remnants of last night’s shower, the heavy rain washing away the layers of dust that so recently covered the landscape. While in the sky, wisps of clouds danced against a canvas of blue. It promised to be a beautiful day.

Watching the sun rise was always a special event for Vin Tanner. It was one of a very few cherished memories that he had of time spent with his mother. When he watched the rays spread across the land it was as if she was still with him, watching the wonder and promise of a new day.

Yet today the beauty was lost on Vin as he sat on an old stump, deep in thought, his mind swirling. A dog’s bark caused him to jump and he realized he was merely putting off the inevitable.

Vin stood and moved toward the wagon which currently held all of his worldly possessions. The decision had been made and there was no turning back.

~~~~~

“You ready to go, Vin?” Josiah asked with an encouraging smile. He wasn’t surprised when the small boy listlessly shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the back seat of the Suburban.

Josiah sighed, watching as Vin settled into his car seat and pulled Cat close to his chest. Next to him, JD was already chattering away, the five-year-old oblivious to the fact that Vin wasn’t responding to any of his comments.

The plan had been to stay at the ranch, its familiar surroundings helping to reduce at least part of the stress that the two boys would feel once Chris and Buck left on what JD called “fishal” business. But, like most “best laid” plans, this one had gone astray almost immediately, and now the three of them were heading back toward Denver.

JD had easily accepted the change in plans, eagerly packing a bag and anticipating a fun weekend at Josiah’s house. But Vin had shown some reluctance, and it wasn’t until Chris had reassured the small boy that he’d only be staying with Josiah for a few days, and promised to call each and every night, that Vin had agreed.

And while he hadn’t reached JD’s level of enthusiasm, Vin had seemed excited about the activities the three of them had scheduled to fill the time. But now that it was actually time to leave, the seven-year-old had grown quiet.

“Did you ‘member my stuff, Uncle Josiah?” JD asked, trying to peer over the back of his seat. “I gots to have my blue suitcase, ‘cause it’s got all my clothes, and the brown one gots all my toys, and the black-“

“I put all the suitcases in the back, JD,” Josiah interrupted, “Yours, Vin’s and mine.” He smiled at the memory. He’d instructed the boys to pack whatever they would need, and apparently that meant almost everything they owned, including clothes, toys, books, dvds, and even Torkus. He was glad he’d discovered the turtle, packed away in a duffle bag, before they’d actually loaded the luggage into the station wagon. Now, Torkus was safely stowed in a cardboard box, at JD's feet.

It was probably a good thing that the dogs were in the care of the neighbors, or they might have come along as well, he thought.

“‘Bye, house!” JD called happily. “Vin, aren’t you gonna say ‘bye, too? We’s gonna be gone for four whole days.”

“I know how long we’re gonna be gone, JD,” Vin huffed, rolling his eyes. “An’ I’m not sayin’ ‘bye to the house.”

Josiah’s smile widened, knowing that this was going to be a very interesting, if not entertaining, weekend. With both Ezra and Nathan unavailable - Ezra occupied with a visiting Maude, and Nathan busy updating his EMT certification - the charge of watching the boys had fallen to him.

And while he would have appreciated the back-up, he was positive that he was up to the task of taking care of the two youngsters for a few days.

~~~~~~~

“Well boys, we’re here.” Josiah pulled into the gravel drive of a rather dilapidated bungalow. “She may not look like much now, but when I’m done with her…”

Vin and JD eyed the house with trepidation. The small two story house had at one time been painted a garish yellow but its original white surface showed beneath the chipping paint. In many areas new board replaced those too rotten to keep. The windows sported blue shutters and window boxes, many of which hung slightly askew.

Vin jumped slightly as Josiah hand came to rest on his shoulder. “How about we let JD carry Torkus and see if you and I can get these suitcases into the house.”

Vin merely nodded.

Josiah was slightly worried by the silence of the two youngsters as he unlocked the front door of the house and allowed it to swing open. “Mi casa es su casa.” At JD’s questioning look he translated, “Make yourself at home.”

~~~~

“Lunch is ready, time to wash your hands.” Josiah moved to the picnic table and sat down a tray heaped with sandwiches, chips, cookies and 3 tall glasses of milk. He surveyed the seemingly empty backyard and heard giggles coming from the vicinity of the weeping willow tree which stood in the far corner, its branches draping gracefully to the ground.

Eyeing the turtle moving slowly in the yard he smiled. “Well, Torkus, ol’ buddy, I guess it’s you and me. Hope you like chocolate chip cookies.”

Tree branches were pushed aside and JD’s head popped through the foliage. “We like cookies.”

The two came barreled across the yard and fell into a heap at Josiah’s feet. “Torkus don’t eat cookies, Uncle ‘siah,” Vin explained with a giggle.

“Then I guess you had best get cleaned up and eat lunch so we can have dessert.” Josiah pumped the large handle on the well a few times and water poured from the spigot, much to the boys amazement.

~~~~~~~

Lunch proved a lively affair as the boys discussed the wonder that was Josiah’s backyard. They were just finishing the last of their milk and cookies when the phone rang. “Sanchez. Everything’s fine, I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Hey Lil’ Bit, whatcha doin’?”

“Da?” JD’s face lit up. “Da, me and Vin made a hideout in a tree, and there’s a pond with orange and yellow and black fish, but ya can’t catch ‘em, they’s just fer looks….and Vin and I caught a frog and we’re gonna name him Peeper. Uncle ‘siah said we could keep him if you said so…”

“Whoa, slow down there, JD.” You could hear the laughter in Buck’s voice. “Sounds like you and Vin are having a fine old time. Hope you’re being good for Uncle Josiah.” JD nodded. “Now why don’t we let Vin and Chris talk.”

“Vin?”

“Pa?”

“I’m here.”

“Pa, I get to sleep in a bed that comes out of a wall…”

Josiah leaned back and smiled, so far so good.

~~~~~~~

“…and then Aladdin jumped onto the magic carpet.” Josiah’s voice faded away as Vin too gave in to sleep.

Both youngsters had sworn they were too old for naps but at Josiah’s offer of a story they had climbed willingly into the hammock sitting in the yard under the old oak tree. The soft sway and Josiah’s deep voice soon had both boys nodding off.

Josiah stood and watched the boys as they slept and marveled at the innocence that radiated from them. Thank God the team had found them before either was jaded by their time on the street. The large man slipped out of his shirt and lay it across the boys' legs. With the rising heat of the day he didn’t think they would get too cool but the light layer wouldn’t hurt.

“Well Torkus, I think this is the perfect opportunity to work in the strawberry patch. I bet you can find some tasty bugs and leaves while I get rid of a few weeds,” Josiah said as he walked over and retrieved the small box turtle that was currently making a ‘run for it’.

Time passed quickly and Josiah was about done with his task when he heard a jingle of bells in the distance. He looked to where the boys still slept and smiled when Vin began to stir as the noise grew ever louder.

Josiah watched as Vin sat up and took in his surroundings. He could see the initial panic in the boy’s eyes until Vin saw him and remembered where he was. Vin’s actions were enough to jostle the hammock and soon JD’s lashes fluttered open.

Again the bell jingled and the sound was followed by a rather tinny tune.

Josiah grabbed his shirt and slipped it on over sweat dampened shoulders. “Ice cream, anyone?”

The boys looked at Josiah in confusion, before clambering out of the hammock and following their uncle through the gate at the side of the house. They joined him out by the street as a white ice cream truck, brightly decorated with pictures of snow cones, popsicles, and ice cream sandwiches moved slowly down the street.

“What will it be?” the man asked as he opened the refrigerated compartment.

“A Rocket pop.” “A fudgsicle,” the boys said simultaneously.

Josiah paid the man before joining the boys on the porch swing to eat the drumstick he had chosen.

~~~~~

“Hello?” Josiah whispered softly as he pulled the door of the bedroom almost shut.

“Josiah, is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, Ezra, I was just checking on the boys and didn’t want to wake them.”

“I know I am slated to take Mother to the opera tomorrow but if you were in need of assistance I am sure she would understand.”

“ appreciate the offer, Ez, but we’ll be fine.”

“You are sure?”

“Just tell Maude I said hello.”

~~~~~~

JD’s array of suitcases along with Vin’s had been placed in the bed of the Black Dodge Ram. Torkus was secure in his box by JD’s feet, and Peepers now had a box of his own and had been placed alongside. Josiah watched while the vehicle backed out of the driveway. Vin and JD waved goodbye as the truck pulled away.

The remainder of the stay had flown by. Each day seemed to bring a new adventure and every evening it had been reported to Chris and Buck during their nightly phone calls:

“We lost JD, Pa.”

“Not really, Chris….seems the boys were playing hide and seek and JD climbed into the linen closet and fell asleep…”

~~~~~

“Da, we went to the zoo and they fed a dead rat to this humongous snake….it was so cool…”

~~~~~

“Uncle ‘siah was waterin’ the garden and JD slipped in the mud.”

“That so, son?”

“Uh huh, so’s he put the hose over a branch and turned it into a shower. We used soap and everything.”

“Wasn’t that smart of him… If that’s all it takes to get you two hooligans to clean up, I guess we’ll have to try that trick at home.”

~~~~~

“We went to the Sisters of Mercy. Uncle Josiah said a prayer and then JD and I gived out forks and spoons wrapped in napkins to everybody who come ta eat…”

~~~~~

“Peepers gots out of his box and Uncle ‘siah had to move the washer so’s we could get him back…”

~~~~~

”We thought Torkus runned away.”

“Torkus ran away?”

“We looked everywhere in the basement.”

“The basement?”

The boys discovered my laundry chute while I was fixing breakfast, Buck, and thought the turtle might enjoy a ride. Seems when they went down to retrieve him from the dirty clothes they couldn’t find him and came to get me. The pillow they had placed him on to soften the landing became lodged in the chute and I rescued Torkus and explained that turtles weren’t exactly daredevils and would prefer to keep all four feet and shell firmly on the ground.”

~~~~~

Josiah smiled, yes the weekend had been quite an adventure filled with memorable moments. However his favorite memory was of Vin’s parting remark...

”Pa, can we stay at Uncle Josiah’s again sometime?”


End file.
